NYC Meet Me Half Way
by Cisne Negro
Summary: NYC. Un Año Nuevo puede traer consigo infinidad de cosas: desiciones, oportunidades, temores, amistades... amor. Todo lo que ellos pedían era encontrarse al fin. ¿Podía eso ser tan difícil? OS/TH


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo he tomado prestado algunos de sus personajes, para representar una loca idea.

Titulo: **NYC- Meet Me Half Way**

Penname: Cisne Negro

Summary: NYC. Un Año Nuevo puede traer consigo infinidad de cosas: desiciones, oportunidades, temores, amistades... amor. Todo lo que ellos pedían era encontrarse al fin. ¿Podía eso ser tan difícil? OS/TH

Pareja: Edward/Bella

Numero de Palabras según FF: 11.152

* * *

><p><em><span>26 de diciembre del 2011<span>_

El avión en el que dentro se encontraba Alice había aterrizado hace ya varios minutos. En cualquier momento debería empezar a aparecer la gente por la gran puerta que estaba delante de mí, y no tenía dudas de que la inquieta e impaciente Alice sería la primera en atravesarla. Estaba preocupada de que mi vieja Chevy no soportara el peso del equipaje que mi, adicta a las compras, amiga traería de un viaje de casi un mes. Había pasado los primeros 26 días de diciembre en la casa de su novio para festejar Navidad, y ahora volvía a Forks para el Año Nuevo.

Los susurros comenzaron a aumentar a mí alrededor, y cuando levanté la cabeza para mirar al frente, una pequeña figura de cabello azabache y ojos celeste se acercaba grácil y rápidamente hacia mí, con los brazos extendidos de punta a punta.

— ¡BELLA! — Alice se abalanzó y me abrazó con fuerza. Me tambaleé un poco, pero milagrosamente pude mantenerme en pie.

—También te extrañe, Allie.

—Promete que nunca más pasaremos casi dos años sin vernos.

Alice era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Nos conocíamos desde pequeñas porque nuestras madres eran amigas en el secundario. Por desgracia, mis padres se separaron antes de que yo cumpliera los dos años de edad y yo me mude con mi madre, Renee, a Phoenix. Normalmente volvía a Forks para las fiestas y el resto de las vacaciones de invierno, pero el año pasado tuve que quedarme con Renee y su nuevo novio, Phil. Había sido demasiado el tiempo sin mi mejor amiga, pero probablemente eso no volvería a suceder.

—Bueno, te aseguro que no pasarán más de algunos días sin que no veamos a partir de ahora.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Bella? No comprendo…

—Voy a mudarme a Forks.

— ¡Estas de broma! ¿Es en serio? Dime que no estás jugando conmigo, Isabella Marie Swan, porque juro que…

—No estoy bromeando Alice, es en serio. A Phil lo ascendieron y ahora tendrá que viajar más que antes. No quiero ser un estorbo para mi madre, así que decidí mudarme con Charlie, y terminar el secundario en Forks.

—Oh, Bella. Sabes que jamás serías un estorbo para Renee, pero estoy demasiado feliz. ¡Iremos juntas al instituto! Como cuando éramos pequeñas. Y pasaremos todas las tardes juntas, ¡podré comprarte un nuevo guardarropa! Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de tus jeans gastados y camisetas… bueno, en realidad sí, ¡pero ya no más!...— podría haber seguido así por horas, así que tuve que frenarla.

—Alice, cálmate. Ok, creo que me he desacostumbrado a tu ritmo.

Ambas comenzamos a reir y nos dirigimos a buscar su equipaje. Tres valijas rosas salieron juntas por la cinta, y supuse que esas eran las de mi amiga. Podría haber sido peor.

— ¿Pudiste sobrevivir con eso 26 días? —dije sarcásticamente

— ¿Cómo crees? Me falta una valija más, pero Jasper me la traerá cuando él venga. —dijo mi amiga con los ojos iluminados.

— ¡Oh! Me había olvidado completamente. ¿Cómo está él? Y, ¿por qué no vino contigo?

Jasper era el nuevo novio de Alice. Se conocieron el año pasado aquí en Forks, y como yo no estaba aquí, aún no lo conozco. Pero el 90% de las charlas que tuve por teléfono y por correo con mi amiga desde entonces, se tratan de Jasper. Así que es como si lo conociera.

—Él vendrá con sus hermanos en unos días. Pero yo quería estar aquí para verte, y ayudar a prepararte para la fiesta. No podía dejarte sola con semejante responsabilidad.

—Gracias amiga. Creí que con diecisiete años ya estaba capacitada para vestirme sola. —dije en forma de chiste, y me gané un golpe amistoso de ella.

Mientras subíamos las valijas a la camioneta, me puse a pensar en esa fiesta. Era la primera vez que Alice no había tenido que rogarme, suplicarme, chantajearme, persuadirme o engañarme para que asistiera a la fiesta que se realizaba en Forks todos los años para año nuevo. Yo era del tipo que prefería quedarme en casa con mis seres más queridos, hacer un pequeño brindis y ver los fuegos artificiales en el patio trasero de mi casa. Pero mi persuasiva mejor amiga, desde los dos años que siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme hacer o no hacer todo lo que ella quisiera.

Este año, por primera vez en nuestros quince años de amistad, las cosas fueron diferentes. Fui yo quien le dijo a Alice que asistiéramos a la fiesta este año.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunté mientras nos subíamos a la camioneta— ¿Cómo la pasaste con "Jazz"? —imité su tono de niña enamorada.

—Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa. La pasamos estupendamente, su familia es excelente. Sus padres son extremadamente amables y cariñosos. Su hermana es una modelo, nunca vi a alguien tan hermosa como ella, y su novio no se queda atrás; son una típica pareja de portada de revista. Pero son personas excelente, y con ella nos hicimos buenas amigas. Y su hermano es… muy tranquilo. Cuando estuvo con nosotros era muy agradable y divertido; pero se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo o escuchando música clásica.

—Suena como una persona muy interesante. Creo que me agrada ese chico.

—Es lo que pensé. Y además es muy atractivo. Serían tal para cual, te lo juro. Si no tuvieras novio, te lo presentaría…

—Alice, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ¡no tengo novio!

—Sí, claro, como digas. Ese chico logró en unos meses, lo que yo estoy tratando desde que somos amigas. Definitivamente algo sientes por él. Y hablando de eso, tienes que decirme cómo logró que por tu cuenta quisieras ir a la fiesta de fin de año.

Bien, las cosas eran así. Si hay algo que me gusta en este mundo es leer y escribir. Ahora lo hago como hobbie, pero en el futuro, tengo pensado dedicarme a algo que tenga que ver con eso; editora o quizás hasta escritora. Por ahora, además de leer por lo menos dos libros por mes, ya sean nuevos o viejos clásicos, me gusta cada tanto escribir una historia de mi autoría, y las subo a una página en donde muchos adolescentes (en su mayoría) hacen lo mismo. Ahí, cualquiera puede leer lo que publicas y comentar al respecto.

En fin, hace un poco más de tres meses, para mi cumpleaños, recibí un correo con el asunto "Feliz cumpleaños LittleLamb13" Ése era mi nombre de usuario en la página en donde publicaba mis historias, así que supuse que era un lector. Pero era la primera vez que alguien me mandaba un correo personal; normalmente los comentarios se dejan en la misma página en donde se suben las historias. Aún así, abrí el mail que decía:

_"Querida LittleLamb13,_

_Primero y principal quiero desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños (al menos eso es lo que dice en tu perfil). Me tomé el atrevimiento de mandarte un correo a tu casilla personal porque realmente estoy fascinado por lo que escribes, y no quería que mi comentario pasara por uno más de los tantos que recibes. De verdad tienes un hermoso talento, y un gran futuro como escritora. Leí todas y cada una de las historias que publicas y no me canso de hacerlo. No quiero aburrirte ni robarte más de tu tiempo, así que espero que tengas un hermoso día y que continúes deslumbrándome con tus historias._

_Con cariño, tu mayor admirador, MasochisticLion20_

_P.D.: Tu última publicación 'Twilight', algún día estará a la venta. Prometo ser el primero en tenerlo."_

Y ese fue el primero de muchos. Después de leer ese correo, me quede muy impresionada de que alguien pensara eso de mis historias. Estaba muy contenta de llegarle a alguien así, aunque se me hacía difícil creer que lo que me decía era verdad. Así que le respondí agradeciéndole, pero replicando que no era tan buena como él decía. Entré a su perfil en internet, y descubrí, por lo poco que decía, que teníamos varias cosas en común. Él no escribía tanto como yo, pero lo que encontré me encantó. Eran cosas muy profundas y reales lo que este chico decía.

De a poco, los correos que intercambiábamos los fines de semana, se convirtieron en diarios. Y después pasaron a ser largas conversaciones por chat, a veces hasta entrada la madrugada. Con el paso del tiempo, descubrí que éramos algo así como almas gemelas. Teníamos casi los mismos gustos, nos interesaban las mismas cosas, y teníamos casi siempre las mismas opiniones sobre temas muy diversos. Pero cada vez que diferíamos en algo, una batalla campal se creaba en nuestras conversaciones. Había encontrado a alguien tanto, o quizás más obstinado que yo. Y eso era decir mucho.

Su verdadero nombre era Edward. No tenía idea de su apariencia física porque no nos conocíamos personalmente, y jamás intercambiamos fotografías ni nada parecido. Me contó que vive en Chicago, con sus padres y hermanos; pero no sabía demasiado de ellos. Nuestras familias no solían ser nuestro centro de conversación. A ambos nos gustaba leer libros clásicos (aunque según Edward, sus historias favoritas eran las que yo escribía), y la canción favorita de ambos era _"Clair de Lune"_ de Debussy. Pero concordamos en que "nuestra canción" sería "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" de Iron & Wine.

Si, compartíamos una canción. Y era por cosas como esas por las que Alice pensaba que éramos "novios". Como si fuera posible. Aunque tenía que admitir que con sólo poco más tres meses de conocerlo, Edward se había convertido en una parte muy importante en mi vida. Raramente pasaba un día sin que habláramos. Me sorprendía a mí misma conectada, esperándolo para nuestra charla, una o dos horas antes de lo habitual, sólo para ver si podía encontrarlo online un rato antes.

Las ansias que sentía cuando las agujas del reloj se acercaban a la hora en la que sabía que él se conectaría, la angustia que me embargaba cuando los segundos pasaban y él aún no estaba en línea, y la inmensa alegría que se colaba por cada uno de mis poros cada vez que la pantalla de mi computadora anunciaba que Edward estaba disponible; todos esos sentimientos me los provocaba un chico que jamás había visto en mi vida y que todo lo que me decía podrían ser puras patrañas. Quizás ni siquiera tenía la edad que me decía y era un anciano pervertido; quizás era una chica. No tenía forma de confirmarlo, al menos no hasta ahora.

Hace unos días le conté que me mudaría a Forks a vivir con mi padre, y que viajaría los primeros días de diciembre para ya pasar las fiestas aquí. En cuanto lo mencioné, Edward me dijo que era una magnifica coincidencia, y que era la mejor noticia que podría darle. Desconcertada le pregunté de que estaba hablando (no entendía que tenía de emocionante o buena noticia mudarme a un pequeño pueblo olvidado en la península más fría del país). Fue entonces que me dijo que él también pasaría año nuevo en Forks.

Mi primera reacción fue quedarme estática y leer una y otra vez esa última frase en la pantalla. ¿Estaba leyendo bien? ¿Sería una cruel broma? ¿La ilusión que empezaba a crecer en mi pecho estaba respaldada, o terminaría siendo un decepcionante engaño? No pude hacer nada hasta que él volvió a hablar (escribir) impaciente en la conversación. _"Sólo prométeme que me firmarás un autógrafo y te dejaré tranquila para siempre"_, recuerdo que me había escrito.

Ésa misma noche quedamos en encontrarnos antes de medianoche en la fiesta de fin de año. Este año se celebraría en el bosque, cerca del instituto. Intercambiamos celulares para que sea más fácil encontrarnos allí.

Y desde ése día, empecé la cuenta regresiva para la fecha. Nunca había estado tan ansiosa por algo, jamás. Quería que el día llegara lo antes posible. Quería conocerlo. Quería conocer a Edward.

— ¡Bella! —Escuché a Alice gritarme, mientras me zamarreaba de un lado para el otro.

— ¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Tienes que ser tan bruta?

—Dios mío Bella, ¿dónde fuiste? Estas ahí sentada, mirando hacia la nada y sonriendo. Creí que habías entrado en coma o algo así. ¿En que estabas pensando?— ¿de verdad había hecho eso? Realmente tenía que tener más cuidado ahora con Alice aquí cuando pensara en Edward.

—Nada. —mentí pobremente.

—Si claro. ¿Ya se te olvido con quién hablas niña? Parece que no me conocieras. Ahora, deja de fantasear con "Edward", —usó el mismo tono burlón que yo hace unos momentos —y pon en marcha esta chatarra que quiero saludar al tío Charlie.

—Vuelve a faltarle al respeto a mi bebe, y te irás caminando con tu montón de porquerías, Alice Brandon.

El resto del viaje me dediqué a poner a mi amiga al día con las últimas conversaciones que tuve con Edward; y ella me relató detalladamente su navidad con Jasper y su familia. Los padres de Alice viajaban mucho debido a su trabajo, por eso ella pasaba muchos días, a veces hasta semanas viviendo con Charlie, mi padre. Nuestros papás eran muy amigos, por eso los señores Brandon preferían que su hijita viviera con el jefe de la policía del pueblo mientras ellos no estaban en casa, antes de que se quedara sola. Y es por eso que Alice quería a Charlie como si fuera un tío.

Cuando llegamos, mi amiga se bajó apresuradamente de la camioneta y entró a abrazar cariñosamente a mi padre.

— ¡Tío Charlie!— de acuerdo, los grititos de Alice me estaban sacando de quicio.

—Alice, querida, ¿cómo has estado tanto tiempo? Ese tal Jasper te trato como es debido, ¿no es así?

— Sí Charlie, no tienes de que preocuparte, fue todo un caballero conmigo.

—Hola Ch…papá. ¿Una mano? —interrumpí su charla, con voz suplicante, para que mi padre me ayudara con los kilos rosados que estaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta. No pensaba intentar subir eso al porche de entrada, menos las subiría hasta mi habitación en el primer piso. Corrijo, _nuestra_ habitación.

Mientras Charlie venía a socorrerme, entré en la casa y fui directo a la cocina para preparar una cena rápida. Había sido un día largo para todos, principalmente para Alice, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Después de comer y de que mi amiga y mi padre se pusieran al corriente, Alice volteó a ver mi plato vacío y me dijo:

—Bien Bella, creo que es hora de que ambas vayamos a descansar. Nos esperan unos largos días antes de la gran fiesta. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que habrá que aprovechar el que tenemos al máximo. —Lo dijo tan entusiasmada que me dieron ganas de llorar. No iban a ser unos lindos días, definitivamente.

—Alice, tenemos cinco días para la fiesta. ¿No es suficiente con que nos arreglemos la tarde anterior?

—Que graciosa estas hoy Bella. Si quieres te ahorro las molestias y yo decido por mi cuenta toda tu ropa…

— ¡NO! Está bien, está bien. A descansar, mi capitana. —dije colocando mi mano estirada sobre mi frente como los marineros.

Ambas levantamos nuestros platos y cuando nos disponíamos a lavar, Charlie nos dijo que lo dejáramos por su cuenta, y que fuéramos a descansar. Lo saludamos y fuimos a subir las escaleras para irnos a acostar a nuestra habitación (que hace años que contaba con dos camas) cuando escuché a mi padre preguntarme burlonamente:

— ¿Así que irán a la fiesta de Año Nuevo? Que sorpresa que te convencieran de nuevo hija.

Alice escuchó el comentario de mi padre y no perdió la oportunidad de acotar. — ¿Verdad que sí, Charlie? Mmm, todavía me pregunto cómo es que Bella accedió tan fácil esta vez. Quizás sea que su nov… —Antes de que continuara, empuje a mi amiga para que subiera más rápido las escaleras y grité un _"Muy gracioso Charlie"_, antes de entrar al cuarto y golpear a Alice con una almohada.

Repito, no iban a ser los mejores días.

_30 de diciembre del 2011_

**_MasochisticLion20: _**_Esa amiga tuya no me está cayendo para nada bien. Apenas y hablamos estos últimos 4 días._

**_LittleLamb13: _**_Lo sé, lo siento. Verás que Alice es una muy buena chica cuando llegas a conocerla. Aunque un poco… intensa a veces._

**_MasochisticLion20: _**_Lo he notado. Y con lo que te gustan las compras…Imagino lo que te estarás divirtiendo._

Alice había tomado total control de mi vida los últimos días. No me dejaba descansar ni un minuto, y sólo estábamos en casa para comer y dormir. Horas y horas de compras, probarme vestidos, zapatos…Era mi pesadilla hecha realidad. Y lo peor de todo, llegaba tan cansada a mi casa que no tenía ni tiempo ni energías para hablar con Edward. Y eso me irritaba de sobremanera

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Es mi infierno personal. Si no quisiera tanto a Alice, de seguro ya la habría golpeado varias veces en estos días. ¡Se cree que soy su Barbie!_

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Jajaja, me gustaría poder ver eso. Debes ser todo un espectáculo._

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Pues, mañana verás el resultado de todo este circo. Tengo que admitir que me asusta lo que te puedas llegar a encontrar. _El corazón se me aceleraba impaciente con la sola mención de _mañana._

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Estoy impaciente por ello, Bella. Y sé que estarás hermosa._

Mi corazón pasó de diez palpitaciones por segundo, a detenerse completamente. Y luego, volvió a latir con el doble de velocidad. Estas afirmaciones me volvían absolutamente loca. Él no me conocía, y aún así me decía las cosas más lindas que jamás me habían dicho. Si tenía que ser sincera, Edward ya me tenía a sus pies.

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Gracias. Pero no estés tan confiado. ¿Tengo que recordarte que aún no me conoces?_

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ ¿Qué tonterías dices? Claro que sí te conozco. Eres mi escritora favorita, ¿qué clase de fan sería si no te conociera?_

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Bien, señor chistoso, dime: ¿de dónde has sacado toda la información sobre mí? La última vez que revisé, ni mis datos ni mi foto aparecían en Wikipedia._

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Me ofendes. Quizás la señorita popular no lo haya notado, con tantos fans que deben ajetrearla diariamente, pero hace más de tres meses que hablamos, y creo que conozco bastante de usted a estas alturas._

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Mmm, déjame pensarlo un momento. Eres Edwin, ¿cierto? ¿O era Edmund?_

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Miren quien es la señorita chistosa ahora…_

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Estoy jugando, Edward. Como si no fuese a notarlo, a acordarme de ti. Fuiste mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños. _Siempre le decía eso, porque el primer mail me lo mando el día de mi cumpleaños; y él me respondía diciendo…

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Y tú siempre serás mi escritora favorita._

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Sabes, lo que menos quiero en este momento es irme, pero si mañana quiero llegar a la medianoche con una cara medianamente presentable, tengo que irme a dormir._

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Dile a Alice que la odio antes de dormirte, ¿sí?_

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Puedes decírselo tú mismo mañana._

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ No creo que eso sea posible. Tengo una cita mañana, y no voy a perdérmela ni un solo minuto. _Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso dijo "cita"?. Éste hombre de verdad quería que muriera de un paro cardíaco antes del 2012.

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ ¿Bella?_

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Dime._

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ No puedo esperar a que sea mañana. _Bien, era oficial, _quería_ matarme.

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Yo tampoco, Edward. Quiero conocerte… _Fui sincera.

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ … personalmente. _Remarcó la palabra.

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Que tengas un buen vuelo, ten cuidado._

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Siempre._

**_LittleLamb13:_**_ Buenas noches, Edward._

**_MasochisticLion20:_**_ Hasta mañana, Bells._

Cerré la conversación con mucha dificultad. Amaba que me llamara "_Bells_". Nadie me decía de ese modo, sólo Edward. Por eso me encantaba.

Me acosté en mi cama, y mientras me ponía los auriculares para escuchar mi canción de antes de dormir, Alice entró a la habitación lista para acostarse ella también.

—Al fin terminas. Creí que jamás acabarían, y lo harías perder su vuelo.

—A penas y hablo con él últimamente. —repliqué con el seño fruncido

— Estas ansiosa, ¿uh?

— Mucho. —Ya no tenía caso que le mintiera. De todos modos, la respuesta era más que obvia

—Mañana será un gran día, lo presiento.

—Tú y tus brujerías, Alice… —mi amiga estaba convencida de que ella era una especie de vidente o algo así.

— ¡Ya te dije que no son brujerías! Ya me darás la razón… como siempre. Además, si lo de Edward no resulta como esperas, aún puedo presentarte al hermano de Jasper…

— Buenas noches, Alice. —No tenía sentido discutir con ella ahora.

—Dulces sueños, Bella.

Apagué la luz del velador, me revolví un momento para encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir y antes de darle play a mí celular, recordé algo:

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Si?—me dijo con voz algo adormecida.

— Edward dice que te odia.

Las primeras frases de _nuestra_ canción me envolvieron, y poco a poco me fui entregando a los brazos de Morfeo: "_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins…"_

_31 de diciembre del 2011_

— ¡Alice!—grité. —Por favor, me gustaría llegar a la fiesta con mi cabello natural, y no con peluca.

Ésta sería la última vez que dejaba que mi amiga me arreglara el cabello y maquillara. Todos los años prometía lo mismo, y siempre terminaba por tragarme las promesas.; pero la cosa empeoraba año tras año, y de verdad iba a matarme esta vez.

—Ya deja de quejarte. Terminaría más rápido si no te movieras como si tuvieras pulgas.

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿sí? —No sé por qué dije eso, simplemente tenía que sacarlo de una vez.

—Lo sé. Pero cuando termine, verás que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Lo dejarás sin aliento, a todos los chicos de esa fiesta. Como que me llamo Alice Brandon. —dijo con vos solemne. —Bien, tu cabello está terminado. Intenta no destruirlo, sólo nos quedan dos horas para tener que salir, así que no tenemos tiempo para peinarte otra vez.

— ¿Puedo maquillarme yo misma? Así estaré lista en menos de diez minutos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Bella. —me advirtió mientras revolvía una valija entera llena de maquillaje.

En ese momento sonó mi celular. El sonido me sobresaltó, entre los nervios y que no tenía idea quien podría mandarme un mensaje a esta hora: Alice estaba conmigo y mi padre abajo, mirando un partido de baseball. Quizás fuera Renee, pero aún era temprano. En fin, tomé el celular y me quedé completamente helada con el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla. Esto tenía que ser una broma. ¡Pero si eran apenas las ocho! ¿O estaríamos atrasadas?

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —mi cara debía ser un espectáculo. Cerré los ojos un momento y pestañé varias veces, para salir del estado de shock.

—Eh, s-si. Estoy b-bien. —tartamudeé como una tonta. Levante la vista y la miré. —Él me mando un mensaje.

Alice lo entendió al instante, mucho más rápido que yo misma. — ¡¿Y qué dice?—gritó emocionada.

—No lo sé.

—Bella, por la cara que tenías creí que alguien había muerto. ¿Puedes leer el maldito mensaje?

Apreté "leer" en mi celular mientras miles de cosas atravesaban mi cabeza en una centésima de segundo. ¿Se habría retrasado su vuelo? ¿Lo habrían cancelado? ¿Habría decidido no venir a Forks? ¿Se le fueron las ganas de ir a la fiesta? ¿No quería verme? Dios, nada bueno podía salir de esto…

_"Mi avión acaba de aterrizar. No puedo esperar un minuto más, dos horas parecen una vida. Nos vemos pronto Bells. -Edward"_

…o quizás sí.

Mi corazón dejó de latir mientras leía una, dos… diez veces el mensaje para saber que no lo estaba imaginando. Luego, comenzó un desenfrenado repiqueteo que casi podía oírse en la habitación. La sangre de todo mi cuerpo se concentró en mi rostro, lo sentía arder.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó mi impaciente amiga, observándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

Abrí la boca para leérselo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de ella. Me mordí el labio y sonreí al leer el mensaje una vez más. Alice en frente de mi estaba a punto de estallar de la curiosidad, así que le tendí mi celular para que lo leyera por su cuenta.

Le dio una rápida mirada y me miró con una sonrisa sarcástica y sólo una ceja levantada, — ¿_Bells_?

Sólo atiné a ponerme aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—Bella, si te sigues ruborizando así no tendrá caso que te maquille, no se te notará nada. Y _esto_, —dijo tendiéndome mi celular de nuevo —lo requiere.

Traté de calmarme, y relajé lo más que pude mi rostro para que Alice pudiera maquillarme. El mensaje que ya había memorizado me daba vueltas por la cabeza. Nunca había estado tan ansiosa en mi vida, tan impaciente. Normalmente era Alice quien se comportaba así, pero no podía evitarlo. La última semana en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward, aunque solo fuera un nombre en mi mente. Pero esta noche, finalmente le daría un rostro a ese nombre. ¿Qué importaba si era guapo o no? La verdad es que eso me había tenido preocupada en su momento, pero ahora me tenía sin cuidado. Edward me había demostrado que era una excelente persona; tierno, dulce, inteligente y caballero. Y con sólo tres meses de conversar sin saber su apariencia, yo… él…

—Me gusta. — ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

— ¿Qué?—dijo mi amiga con cara confundida.

—Me gusta, Alice.

— ¿Qué te gusta?

—No. _Él_ me gusta.

— ¿Quién?—seguía con la misma cara de confusión, pero un rastro de sonrisa comenzaba a colarse en su rostro.

— ¡EDWARD! ¡Me gusta Edward!—grité sin pensar. Tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien decirlo en voz alta.

—Bien, creo que ahora hasta Charlie lo sabe…— abrí los ojos de par en par en sorpresa, ¿de verdad lo dije tan fuerte?— Hasta que te diste cuenta, Bella. No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? Claro que te gusta, y claro que lo sabía. Yo te lo dije. Y a juzgar por las conversaciones que leí, y el mensaje que te envió, él está claramente muerto por ti, amiga.

—Jamás podría gustarle Alice, sólo le gusta lo que escribo, pero seguro me ve y cambiará de… Espera un minuto, ¡¿tú estuviste husmeando en mi computadora, Alice Brandon?

—Bella, tu deslumbrarías a cualquier hombre con tus viejos jeans y camisetas. Pero ahora que terminé contigo, y cuando te pongas el despampanante vestido que elegí… definitivamente vas a enamorarlo. Si no es así, prometo que dejaré que me tortures por haber leído algunas —dijo alargando la letra "u" —conversaciones que no debía.

— Juro que… tú… me las pagaras. —la amenacé frunciendo el seño y achicando mis ojos.

—No hagas eso que arruinas mi obra maestra. Ve a cambiarte y luego podrás verte en el espejo.

Esa era otra de las estúpidas manías de Alice: "no puedes ver la obra hasta que esté terminada". Así que nunca sabía cómo iba a salir de mi casa, hasta dos minutos antes, cuando ya no había tiempo para nada. Miré el reloj mientras me terminaba de calzar el vestido. Ya eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco. Los nervios me embargaron otra vez.

Cuando estuve lista miré a Alice. Ella estaba deslumbrante de verdad. Lleva un precioso vestido: strapless, corte corazón en color dorado y con muchos brillos en el busto, bien ajustado en la cintura, y luego caían unas hermosas telas de seda crema hasta la mitad de su muslo. Se puso uno altos pero cómodos zapatos haciendo juego, maquillaje muy ligero resaltando sus dos zafiros azules, y su pelo corto azabache cuyas puntas apuntaban todas en una dirección diferente.

— ¡Wow, Allie, te ves espectacular!— exclamé.

—Eso es porque aún no te has visto. —Tomó mi mano y me llevo hasta en frente del espejo. —Bien, éste, por lejos, fue mi mejor trabajo contigo. Deberían premiarme por esto.

Miré a la figura que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a mí, y no pude reconocerme. Vi a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello chocolate, con ondas naturales y controladas que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda. Unos grandes ojos, también chocolates, que eran el centro de atención en su rostro, y resaltaba en ellos un brillo especial. Un maquillaje muy natural y fresco. El vestido que adornaba su figura tenía un solo hombro, también corte corazón, con fruncido en el busto y entallado hasta la cadera, donde se abría para darle un poco de vuelo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Tenía unos hermosos apliques plateados, azul tornasolados, en forma de flores; uno del lado derecho de su cintura, y el otro en el hombro izquierdo. De él salían dos finas tiras que eran lo único que cubrían su espalda hasta la mitad. El color azul oscuro del vestido resaltaba su blanca, casi albina, piel para hacerla lucir brillante y hermosa. Era perfecto. Todo encajaba en una perfecta armonía.

Pero esa preciosa mujer no podía ser yo. Ella era demasiado linda para ser yo.

—Bella, estas hermosa. _Eres_ hermosa. Tienes que dejar de preocuparte y ser feliz. Con ese brillo que tienes en los ojos, lo único que te falta es una sonrisa para estar totalmente perfecta.

Me di vuelta y abracé con fuerza a mi amiga. — Gracias Alice. No sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener, y así será por siempre ¿cierto?

— ¡Claro que sí! Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Bella, lo sabes. Pero ya basta de melancolías, que arruinarás tu perfecto rostro, y además vamos a una fiesta, y a que conozcas a tu novio.

Estuve a punto de replicarle, pero no tenía caso.

— ¿Estas lista?

Di una mirada más al espejo que estaba detrás de mí. Volví a girar, tomé a mi amiga del brazo y suspiré: —Estoy lista.

…

— ¿Seguras que no quieren que las lleve?— dijo Charlie preocupado.

—Papá, ¿no crees que sería un poco vergonzoso que dos chicas de diecisiete años llegaran a la fiesta en el auto de su papá?

—No tienen por qué saberlo.

—Claro, entonces estaríamos llegando con la policía, que bonito…

—Bien bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado, por favor. Saben que pueden llamarme a la hora que sea.

—Gracias papá. Diviértete, y mándale saludos a los Black y los Clearwater— le dije besándolo en la mejilla.

— ¡Adiós Tío Charlie!— dijo Alice abrasándolo.

Salimos de la casa y me dirigía a mi camioneta, hasta que algo me detuvo tirando de mi brazo.

—Ni lo sueñes señorita. Esta noche iremos en el mío. —dijo mostrándome las llaves y sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Es en serio Alice? Todavía no comprendo cómo puedes mostrar en público…_eso_.

—Mi bebe no es _eso_. Es un bellísimo Porsche 911 Turbo…

—… amarillo. —completé

—Ya lo dije, hermoso. Y probablemente el mejor coche en esta ciudad. Deberías estar feliz de llegar a la fiesta, donde van a estar todos los adolescentes del pueblo, con él.

— ¿No podemos usar…?

—No.

—Pero…

—Nop.

—Mi voluntad ni siquiera…

—No. Acéptalo y vámonos de una vez.

Bufé y me subí al auto. Qué lindo era sentirte así de escuchada y tomada en cuenta por tu mejor amiga. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y con _esto _era imposible pasar desapercibida. Bueno, le debía a Alice el verme bien esta noche. Así que sólo cerré los ojos, y pensé en Edward hasta que llegamos a la fiesta.

…

—No voy a bajar.- dije con determinación.

—Ay, Bella, por favor. No puedes entrar en pánico ahora. Ya son las diez treinta. ¡Estamos tarde!

—Pero… No puedo, no estoy lista.

—Hace diez minutos lo estabas, no me hagas esto Bella, por favor. Recuerda que hoy es mi aniversario con Jazz. Hace un año nos conocimos, y no lo he visto en todo el día. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Al menos puede hacerlo por mí?

Mi primera reacción era negárselo. Pero cuando la miré y vi su carita haciendo puchero, tuve que cerrar mi boca y pensármelo de nuevo. Después de todo, Alice había hecho mucho por mí esta última semana, se lo debía. Bajé la guardia, y me armé de valor. _"Vamos, ¡no seas cobarde! Has esperado para esto mucho tiempo. Ya es hora."_

—Está bien Alice, vamos.

Me regaló una gran sonrisa y casi saltó fuera del auto. Suspire una vez más, y abrí la puerta.

El hecho de que la mitad de la fiesta se hubiese detenido a mirar el llamativo auto del que estaba bajándome, y por ende, sus miradas recaían en mí y en mi amiga, no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo con mis nervios. Intenté calmarme y pensar que no era a mí a quien miraban.

—Voy a buscar a mi novio Bella, en un momento regreso. Y recuerda, si algo sale mal, siempre hay una segunda opción. —me guiñó el ojo y salió literalmente corriendo al núcleo de la fiesta.

—Alice, espe…—no tenía caso, ya se había marchado. Y no había posibilidad alguna de que yo corriera así con las armas mortales que tenía en mis pies. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo caminaría con ellas.

Me dediqué a observar la decoración: La fiesta se hizo al borde del bosque de Forks, a unos dos kilómetros del instituto. De algún modo habían colocado un piso de madera sobre la tierra y el pasto, pero aún así el ambiente era muy especial; ya que los árboles, el aire libre y la luna del tamaño de una uña iluminaba el cielo oscuro pero despejado de la noche. Habían colocado millones de diminutas lucecitas por entre las colpas de los árboles, y en la entrada había un hermoso arco hecho con hojas y pequeñas florcitas blancas y rojas, al pie de tres escalones que ayudaban a subir a la plataforma de madera por la irregularidad del piso. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas.

Empecé a subir los escalones para buscar a mi amiga, pero me distraje mirando el arreglo floral de la entrada y, como era de esperarse, tropecé en el último. Cerré los ojos, acerqué los brazos a mi cuerpo para que el impacto con el piso no me lastimara nada importante, y mientras caía, lo único que pasó por mi mente fue: _"Excelente, Bella. ¿No querías llamar la atención? El auto de Alice es invisible al lado del ridículo que vas a hacer"_

Esperé… pero mi cuerpo nunca tocó nada duro y frío. Por el contrario, algo fuerte y suave a la vez envolvió mi cintura, y no sentí ningún tipo de dolor. Cuando abrí mis ojos, todo lo que podía ver eran dos grandes esferas esmeraldas mirándome directamente a los ojos.

_¿Tan fuerte había sido el golpe, que sin darme cuenta había muerto y ahora me encontraba en el cielo con un ángel?_

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada que salía de la boca del ángel. Nunca había visto a una persona tan perfecta en mi vida.

—Eh-eso c-creo. — Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y me fue soltando de a poco, para asegurarse de que hubiera retomado el equilibrio.

—Lo siento, — ¿él se disculpaba conmigo? ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo me encontraba? Nada de esto tenía sentido— no era mi intención incomodarte, solo… —Ahora comprendía un poco: debía estar roja como un tomate.

—Gracias por ayudar a que no me matara. — lo interrumpí.

—No fue nada. Una chica tan linda como tú no debería tener rasguños. — ¿dije que estaba roja? Olvídense de eso; no era nada comparado a cómo se estaba poniendo mi rostro ahora.

—Se nota que no me conoces.- reí por lo bajo. —Te sorprenderías…

—Pues, me gustan las sorpresas. —dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo a mi corazón estallar y a mis ojos abrirse con muy poco disimulo.

Estaba tratando de pensar qué debía decir cuando a mis espaldas escuché una voz femenina gritar:

— ¡Eh, galán! Te estamos esperando…

—Debo irme. Espero volver a verte. —dijo, y salió corriendo detrás de mí.

Me quedé estática por un momento, sin ser capaz de mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Cuando pude voltearme, vi al ángel que hasta hace un momento estaba frente a mí, alejándose del brazo de una rubia de vestido fucsia. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas, así que no pude verle la cara a ella, pero no me extrañó en lo más mínimo. Era imposible que un modelo británico de esa índole estuviera soltero. Pero una decepción me embargó rápidamente, y no tenía idea del por qué.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, parada y atónita, mirando hacia la nada misma, hasta que escuché una familiar vos gritarme desde un costado de la pista de baile.

— ¡Bella! Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien. —me acerqué despacio hasta donde estaba Alice de la mano de un alto rubio de ojos celestes. —Bella, el es Jasper. Jazz, ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Mucho gusto Bella, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti. —dijo muy cordialmente mientras me extendía la mano.

—Tú no tienes idea. El gusto es mío Jasper.

—Bella, no vas a creer lo que me acaba de decir Jasper. —Alice lo miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad infinita. — ¡Él y su familia se mudarán a Forks! ¿No es excelente? ¡Ahora mi novio y me mejor amiga vivirán conmigo! Te dije que tenía un buen presentimiento, el año próximo será de lo mejor. —aseguró totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

Nos quedamos los tres hablando un poco a un costado. Se notaba que mi amiga estaba muy enamorada, y eso me hacía feliz. Y podía notar en la manera de mirarla, que Jasper también la quería, mucho. Él era un chico muy amable y agradable. Me sentía muy a gusto hablando con él.

Pero la verdad, lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento, era en esos dos luceros esmeralda y esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, que me habían cautivado completamente. Ese chico me había impedido darme un buen golpe, pero en lugar de eso se encargó de desacomodarme todas las ideas. Estaba deslumbrada. Hasta me había olvidado de Edward a esas alturas.

— ¡Hey, Rose! ¿Cómo estas amiga?—ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo alguien más se había acercado a nosotros a saludar.

— ¡Alice!— se abrasaron —Parece que no te hubiera visto en meses, en lugar de algunos días. ¡Te ves fenomenal!

Cuando ambas se separaron un poco pude ver quien saludaba tan eufóricamente a mi amiga, y a decir verdad, casi me desmayo. La misma rubia que hacía un momento estaba del brazo de _mi_ ángel salvador (_¿en serio Bella? ¿TÚ ángel?_) Ahora estaba a dos centímetros de mí, abrasando a _mi_ mejor amiga. Algo me olía mal en todo esto.

No podía negar que la chica era preciosa. Rubia, de ojos celestes muy familiares y una larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la cadera. Traía un vestido hermoso: corsé strapless, corte corazón, bien ajustado hasta la cintura, de un fucsia brillante; y con brillos bordeando la parte superior. La pollera era de seda, del mismo tono que el corsé, muy suelta y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Y como toque final un cinturón con una pequeña flor entre ambas partes. Era una auténtica Barbie.

—Bella, ella es Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper. —Esto no podía ser cierto…

—Mucho gusto Rosalie.

—Por favor, dime Rose. Alice hablo tanto de ti mientras estuvo con nosotros en Chicago, que ya siento que te conozco.

—Sé que se harán buenas amigas. —dijo Alice con convicción. Yo intente sonreír, pero algo me daba vueltas en la cabeza sin parar, que no me gustaba nada. — ¿Tu novio no vino contigo, Rose?

—Estaba conmigo hace un momento, pero creo que fue por algo de comer. Típico de Emmett. Sólo espero que no esté coqueteando con ninguna chica, porque tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

¡Oh, brillante! Eres un genio, Bella. De los cientos de adolescentes que hay aquí tú te vienes a deslumbrar por el novio de la hermana del novio de tu mejor amiga (eso sí que era extraño). Que además eran tal para cual. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?_ "Su hermana es una modelo, nunca vi a alguien tan hermosa como ella, y su novio no se queda atrás; son una típica pareja de portada de revista." _Las palabras de Alice de hace unos días atrás me cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?— me preguntó Jasper con cara preocupada.

—Sí, yo solo…—necesitaba salir de ahí un momento, sentía que iba a desmayarme. —Voy por un vaso de agua, ya regreso.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la barra que estaba al otro lado de la pista, más adentro en el bosque. Tome un vaso de agua, y lo bebí de un sorbo. No quería quedarme ahí con toda esa gente alrededor, y además sabía que si me demoraba demasiado, Alice vendría por mí. Así que comencé a caminar hacia un costado que veía bastante solitario, pero muy bonito. Había que subir dos escalones más y era una especie de segunda pista. Estaba rodeada de flores, en el piso y en el techo, junto a las luces. Cuando miré para arriba para analizar qué eran, perdí el equilibrio (una vez más) y comencé a caerme para adelante.

_"¡Oh, genial!_ _¿Es que no puedes permanecer de pie por diez minutos?_, pensé. Esto era imposible.

Sin embargo, algo me sujetó fuerte del brazo y tiró de mí para enderezarme…una vez más. Recé para que quien se encontraba detrás de mí fuera un mesero, o un extraterrestre, o quien sea que no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver conmigo. Y en lo posible, que no fuera deslumbrantemente hermoso. Pero parece que Dios no estaba de mi lado ese día.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. No puedo perseguirte todo el día evitando que te golpees. Si de verdad quieres morir, hay otras formas. —e_sa_ voz de nuevo.

—Te lo advertí. —no pude evitar decirle mientras giraba.

—Supuse que estabas exagerando.

—Ya ves que no. —estaba evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos. Si lo volvía a hacer, todo el control se iría por el drenaje. Pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil. —Gracias de nuevo.

—Aunque siendo sincero, no me molestaría rescatarte todo el día si es necesario. —en ese momento las palabras de Rosalie resonaron en mi cabeza: _"Sólo espero que no esté coqueteando con ninguna chica, porque tendrá que vérselas conmigo."_. Parece que conocía bien a su novio, pero yo no quería terminar en sus manos.

No sabía cómo salir de allí, así que lo primero que atiné a hacer fue agarrar mi celular. Mientras lo sacaba, recordé a Edward. Rogué porque me hubiera mandado un mensaje y me pidiera que fuera a la otra punta del lugar, sería la excusa perfecta. Pero el buzón de mensajes estaba vacío. Qué extraño… ya era bastante tarde, y él ya debería de haber llegado hace rato. La desilusión me estrujó el corazón.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —dijo el ángel delante de mí. Pareció que en ese momento recordó algo importante.

—En realidad, si. — fruncí el seño pensando si debería mandarle yo un mensaje, pero decidí cerrar el celular y mirar a mi acompañante. Grave error.

—Yo debería… en realidad, yo también. — frunció el seño igual que yo. Se veía tan tierno preocupado. Lástima que esa preocupación era por otra. Más específicamente por Rose, la hermana de Jasper, el novio de Alice…

—En realidad creo que debería irme. —dije con todo el dolor del mundo. —Gracias de nuevo…

Estaba comenzando a caminar cuando me tomó de la mano. En ese instante, sentí miles de descargas eléctricas subir por mi brazo y esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil.

— ¡Espera!... por favor. Al menos quiero saber tu nombre antes de que te vayas de nuevo. — La cara que puso en ese momento fue lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Abrió sus ojos verdes tanto, que no me dejaban concentrarme en nada más que en ellos.

—Yo, am…— supongo que él lo tomo como que me estaba debatiendo entre decirle mi nombre o no, no que me estaba tratando de recordar _cuál_ era mi nombre.

—Está bien, no quiero presionarte. Supongo que tu novio debe ser una persona celosa. —me guiñó un ojo. ¡Me guiñó un ojo! Y, ah, fue tan endemoniadamente ¡sexy!— Si quieres me olvidaré que alguna vez nos vimos.

Reí y decidí seguirle el juego un poco. —No es eso. La verdad es que no quería que tu novia me arrancara la cabeza por estar hablando aquí, contigo. Si te digo mi nombre, tendrá más datos para encontrarme.

—Oh, que chica inteligente, cuidando sus espaldas. Qué suerte para ti que por el momento no tengas de qué preocuparte. —Le levanté una ceja y reí. Este chico era un descarado, cuando se enterara que su novia…—_No mientras yo esté aquí, para evitar que te caigas._

Repentinamente dejé de reir y se me cayó, literalmente, la mandíbula. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él acababa de recitar la frase principal de una de mis historias? _Debía_ haber escuchado mal. Tenía que haber una explicación.

— ¿Qué acabas de…?—me quedé en silencio, y él me miró de forma confusa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?— Estaba volviéndome paranoica, definitivamente. Tampoco había dicho una frase completamente inusual, ni nada por el estilo. Había sido sólo una coincidencia y para mí, se paraba el mundo. Que absurdo…

—Nada, olvídalo. —tenía que salir de ahí en ese instante, estaba volviéndome loca. Pero no era mi culpa, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, no coordinaba mis pensamientos de la manera correcta. Decidí que ya tenía que irme, pero quise dejarlo un poco en evidencia antes. —Den verdad tengo que irme. Mmm… es Emmett, ¿verdad?

Él me miró con los ojos fruncidos y confusos. Creí que lo había atrapado, pero…

—Mmm, no. —supuse que me estaba mintiendo al principio, pero vi en sus ojos que era sincero. —Emmett es el novio de mi hermana pero, ¿tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Conoces a Rosalie?

Esta vez abrí la boca, pero sin disimulo alguno. ¿Hermana? ¿Rosalie era su hermana? Eso quería decir que… ¡¿Él era el hermano de Jasper? ¿El hermano del que Alice me había estado hablando?

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. —creí que lo había dicho en voz baja, pero parece que él llegó a entender perfectamente. Tenía que dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí. ¿Te molestaría explicármelo?

—Tú eres el hermano de Jasper. — afirmé, y él me miró aún más extrañado.

— ¿Eres una especie de bruja o algo por el estilo? ¿O es que me has estado espiando?— reí por el comentario.

—Lo de bruja déjaselo a Alice, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. — Ahora fue a él a quien se le cayó la mandíbula.

— ¿Estás jugando? ¿También conoces a Alice?- el chico parecía espantado a estas alturas.

—Alice es mi mejor amiga. Ella está saliendo con tu hermano, y acabo de conocer a tu hermana hace un momento. Y yo creí que…— wow, demasiada información Bella. ¿No querías decirle _"y me encuentro totalmente perdida en tus ojos"_ también?

La cara del ángel parecía comprender todo ahora. —…creíste que yo era Emmett, el novio de Rose. — a continuación, una risa musical me inundó los oídos. Era un sonido celestial. —Creo que antes de salir con Rosalie me pondría falda y bailaría delante de toda esta gente.

Su comentario me hizo reir abiertamente. Las cosas parecían estar al fin aclaradas. Y tenía que admitir que Alice tenía razón, y hasta se había quedado corta. Este chico era demasiado sexy, y parecía ser realmente simpático. Ahora tenía que pensármelo mejor, si con Edward…

— ¡Edward!— ¿Por qué no podía mantener mis pensamientos en mi cabeza? Esto ya se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre…

— ¿Sí?— dijo el ángel a mi lado. Le fruncí el seño, y el hizo lo mismo de regreso. — Espera… ¿qué? ¿Cómo sup…? ¿Mi hermano te dijo mi nombre?

— ¿_Tú_ nombre?— esto sí que era extraño. ¿Yo había dicho que ya estaba todo aclarado? ¿Y qué pasó con el "dejar de dar cosas por sentado", Bella? Aunque esto no podía ser. Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una graciosa coincidencia, ¿no? Porque, qué probabilidades había de que…

— ¿No me llamaste "Edward"? ¿O yo escuché mal? Esto parece una conversación de locos…

En ese momento todo encajó. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Lo había tenido en frente todo este tiempo, y no había querido verlo. Los gustos musicales y por la lectura, la forma tan amable y divertida de hablar y de ser, lo fácil que era tratar con él, la razón por la que había venido desde _Chicago _hasta aquí, la frase de mi historia, el mensaje que nunca llegó… Todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido, y yo me negaba a creerlo. Sonreí cuando finalmente lo entendí, y el rostro se me iluminó.

—Tú. —le dije mirándolo fijo a los ojos. — ¡Eres tú, Edward!—Y salté impulsivamente a abrasarlo por el cuello.

Cuando me tomó por la espalda desnuda para devolverme el abrazo, nuevas descargas eléctricas se esparcieron por todo mi cuerpo, esta vez mucho más intensas que antes. No podía disimular la felicidad que sentía. Al fin lo había conocido, y me había vuelto a fijar en él, esta vez conociendo su físico y no su interior. Todo en Edward me volvía loca, me encantaba. Y no podía creer al fin tenerlo conmigo, en mis brazos.

Ahí caí en la cuenta de que quizás él aún no tenía idea de quién era, yo no le había dicho mi nombre siquiera. Y cuando me alejé un poco de él, pude ver la confusión en su cara, pero a la vez un brillo que no le había visto hasta ahora.

—Tú…— dijo dubitativo

—Edward, soy Bella. —le confirmé, ahora un poco temerosa. No sé ni por qué ni en qué momento los nervios habían vuelto a aparecer.

—No puede ser…— su rostro era de incredulidad, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en la cuenta de mis palabras, y una brillante sonrisa adornó su perfecto rostro, e iluminó las esmeraldas de sus ojos— ¡BELLS!

Me volvió a tomar en un fuerte abrazo, y esta vez me hizo dar vueltas a su alrededor. Su euforia me hizo aún más feliz, quería gritar. Este hombre, perfecto en todos sus sentidos, estaba abrazándome como si fuera una piedra preciosa e invaluable. ¿Podía mi vida ser mejor que esto?

—Esto es… increíble. Yo no sabía… no puedo creer que… —verlo tartamudear con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara era aún mejor que estar en presencia de un dios griego.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco… cuando dijiste… bueno yo dije tu nombre, pero yo me refería a…

Los dos nos miramos y comenzamos a reir fuerte y abiertamente. Todo esto había sido muy ridículo. Habíamos planeado y querido esto hace tanto… y todo había sido tan confuso. Era una historia digna de contarse.

—Tendrás que escribir sobre esto algún día, Bella.

—Estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo. — las cosas eran iguales, o incluso mejores, a cuando hablábamos por chat. Nuestras mentes parecían estar totalmente conectadas. Eso me dejaba tan aliviada.

—Eres hermosa, Bells. Mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. — me dijo serio. Y al segundo empecé a sentir mi rostros ruborizarse. —Y definitivamente _amo_ cuando haces eso. — levantó la mano y acarició con cuidado mi mejilla izquierda.

El momento era hermoso. Me sentía tan bien, tan a gusto a su lado. Y cuando creí que las cosas no podían estar mejor, escuché como la música bailable se detenía, para dar lugar a un lento. Supuse que ya casi llegaba la medianoche, siempre hacían lo mismo en estos bailes. Pero qué sorpresa la mía cuando escuché qué canción habían escogido esta vez para recibir el nuevo año: _"I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins…"_

—No puede ser…— dije sorprendida.

— ¿Me permitiría esta pieza, señorita Swan?— dijo Edward haciendo una reverencia y extendiéndome la mano. Yo sólo reí y se la tomé con gusto.

—De acuerdo, pero no soy buena en esto, así que si terminas rengo, no digas que no te lo advertí. —Colocó sus dos manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, y yo le enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello. Las sensaciones que mi cuerpo empezó a experimentar, era algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

—He esperado durante meses por esto Bells, ¿de verdad crees que perdería la oportunidad?

—No conocerás el verdadero color de mi rostro si sigues diciendo esas cosas.

—Yo te encuentro perfecta. —dijo pegando sus labios a mi oído, y me hizo dar una vuelta. Si no hubiera estado sosteniéndome todo el tiempo, de seguro que hubiera caído al suelo.

—Yo…— no sabía qué decir, así que sólo dejé que las palabras salieran solas, ya no tenía nada que perder —También he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, Edward. Soñé con conocerte, con bailar esta canción contigo. Pero ni mis mejores sueños se comparan con esto. —No pude evitarlo, me acerqué a su rostro, y deje un casto beso en su mejilla.

Edward tomó mi mejilla, y con mucho cuidado me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Lo primero que observé fue la fina, pero muy brillante luna. Luego, reparé en las que yo creí que eran flores rojas y blancas, las mismas que las que decoraban el arco de la entrada. Sin embargo, después de fijarme con mayor determinación, me di cuenta de lo que realmente eran: muérdago.

—Ya rompimos la tradición una vez allá adelante. —movió la cabeza señalándome a la entrada. —No puedo permitir que pase de nuevo…— dejó de sostener mi mentón, y pude mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Mmm, no queremos eso. Estaría mal…— dije sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos eran totalmente cautivadores, me tenía atrapada.

—Muy mal…— dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

—Demasiado mal…

—Excesivamente mal…

—Mjmm…— sus labios estaban al borde de rozar los míos en una sonrisa pícara, ya no podía pensar.

—Peligrosamente mal…— estaba jugando conmigo, su cercanía sin contacto era dolorosa.

—Ya bésame Edward.

Él rió por mi orden, y un segundo después, sus labios estaban pegados a los míos, sin ningún espacio entre ellos. Era un beso tierno e inocente, pero aún así hermoso. Me sentía en las nubes, y una sensación de "_todo está bien ahora_" me lleno el alma. Si hubiera sido por mí, me habría quedado así por el resto de mis días.

Después de unos segundos, nuestros rostros se separaron, y nos quedamos un momento mirándonos el uno al otro, sin decir nada. De fondo, escuché como comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para recibir al año nuevo. Pero todo lo que yo quería y me importaba, estaba justo enfrente de mí.

—Te quiero Bells. Y quizás te parezca apresurado, hasta a mí me parece absurdo. Nunca creí que me pasaría algo así; pero te juro Bella que lo que voy a decirte es sincero, y sale del fondo de mi corazón: yo te amo.

Sus ojos me hicieron saber que lo que decía era totalmente sincero, pero su rostro denotaba preocupación, como si tuviera miedo de algo. ¿De verdad podía creer que a mí no me pasaba lo mismo? Yo era la que me encontraba totalmente anonadada, pero le creía.

—Edward, es absurdo. —Su expresión se contrajo, así que me apresuré a aclarar. —Total y completamente absurdo, — reí—pero a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo, también te amo, Edward.

La cara de felicidad que mi ángel tenía era irreemplazable. Le regale mi más grande y sincera sonrisa, y lo tomé con ambas manos de su bello rostro. Era suave y angular. Él me tomó por la nuca firmemente, pero con mucha delicadeza. Y en el mismo momento en que el primer fuego artificial pintó el cielo con chispas de colores, y la gente se saludaba y deseaban _"¡feliz año nuevo!" _Edward volvió a besarme. Pero esta vez, el beso fue más intenso que el anterior.

Nuestros labios se movían en una sintonía perfecta. Parecían estar bailando. Su aliento era embriagador y delicioso. Su lengua rosó mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Y yo se lo concedí al instante. El beso era apasionado, pero a la vez, terriblemente romántico. De fondo seguían volando los fuegos artificiales, y dentro de mi estómago pasaba algo muy parecido.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, mis labios me picaban, como si necesitaran ser llenados. Y la alegría que sentía en mi corazón era sin igual.

—Me haces tan feliz Edward. Juro que no quiero despertar.

—Esto no es un sueño, Bella. Es mucho mejor que eso. —Me acercó más a él y me besó velozmente en la frente. — Feliz año nuevo, mi Bells.

—Presiento que será un buen año.

Quizás Alice no estaba tan errada después de todo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ Escribí este One Shoot para participar en el concurso **"New Year Contest" **organizado por la página _Diario Twilight_. Solamente espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, espero que del **24 de Diciembre **al** 30 de Diciembre **pasen por la cuenta del concurso para dejarme su voto en el poll que abrirán (el link es: http:/ www. fanfiction .net /u/ 3466787/ ). Se los agradecería de corazón.

Casi me olvidaba, si quieren ver los vestidos de Alice, Rose y Bella, voy a dejar los links en mi perfil. Son realmente hermosos, así que les recomiendo que pasen a verlos.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero saber qué les pareció.

Besos Fríos.

_B.S._


End file.
